Estoy enamorado de una bella demente
by Lala2086
Summary: No le tengo odio, ni le guardo rencor, solo se que es extraño y bonito estar junto a ella, eso si les puedo asegurar que la voy a querer cada día de mi vida
1. Chapter 1

ESTOY ENAMORADO DE UNA BELLA DEMENTE

Cap. la forma en que llego el caos a mi

Yo creía que aquella pony a la que en un momento odie con tanto rencor desde el día que me convirtió en roca era la peor cosa, una mierda y que el día que me liberara seria el día en que le sacaría los ojos y un montón de cosas más que se le ocurre a uno cuando esta híper-mega-Furioso al extremo, je fue ese odio que me hizo aburrirme en mi prisión mucho más que aquella elegante dama cuando me decía, Discord pórtate bien en la gala o Discord baja ya a ese dragón o Discord báñate ,ya que, aburrida ¿no es así?, pero mucho más aburrida que ella era Star Swirl el Barbado, el si era diciéndome; Discord no te duermas o Discord apréndete las leyes te servirán algún día y lo que más me irritaba (aunque bueno debí haberle hecho caso, así me hubiera evitado el que me convirtieran en una roca, yo me arrepiento y mucho debí escucharlo aunque en ese momento fuera lo que más me enfadara), Discord no juegues con magia negra, un grandísimo error no recuerdo bien que fue lo que paso, pero cuando estaba leyendo un hechizo que decía –" el poder y control absoluto del mundo, para la felicidad eterna"- yo me había quedado impresionado con ese título y continúe leyendo todo estaba muy claro ese hechizo era más fácil que crear nubes de algodón de azúcar estaba muy masticado y lo podía entender perfectamente solo una cosa resaltaba y era la frase –"Para tener el poder, lo debes mesclar con tu locura"- y lo que le seguía a esa frase explicaba perfectamente cómo poner la imaginación en la realidad, literalmente, yo por curiosidad (por que parece casi un engaño que un solo hechizo ofreciera cosas tan buenas) decidí intentarlo, lo hice todo paso a paso y luego todo quedo negro, supongo que me desmaye o no sé qué paso pero luego sentí un gran poder en mí no vi nada nuevo o un cambio aparte de ese, y luego me llego la grandiosa y curiosa idea de que como seria que un cerdo vuele y de la nada me apareció enfrente un cerdo con alas, la cosa más rara que vi en mi vida, luego el cerdo me estornudo enzima (pueden creerlo, cochino cerdo jeje) ese cerdo me saco de mis casillas porque obvio, que asco tener los mocos del cerdo enzima, lo que hice fue lazarme enzima del maldito cerdo y darle unos golpes muy bien merecidos (nunca voy a superar el hecho de que ese cerdo alado ME estornudara enzima) y luego el cerdo desapareció, curiosa escena pero fue la primera vez que me agarre a golpes, ni siquiera con un poni había sido de esa manera.

Los días siguientes las cosas fueron más raras, las cosas que yo pensaba se hacían realidad, por ejemplo imagine un gran helado y de la nada apareció una gran copa de helado los niños eran los más felices y a mí se me quito el hambre del helado por un sentimiento raro, en otra ocasión imagine a un oso vestido de bailarina y el oso apareció con su traje bailando para todos el sentimiento regreso, otra vez volví a recordar a el cerdo que me estornudo, preciso se me volvió aparecer enfrente y me estornudo una vez más y al instante desapareció (huy como odio a ese cerdo) y por ultimo vi a la pony que me iría a convertir en piedra más adelante junto a su hermana discutiendo, una le decía a la otra no tú no puedes compartir mi día con tu noche es insensato iría encontrar del orden la naturaleza y la otra le respondía, pero enserio ya no te entiendo que es lo que quieres ya me dijiste que las noches son sin estrellas y si hay estrellas que sean pocas ,que la luna no debe brillar tanto, entonces por qué no apagas el sol y salimos la dos contentas; generalmente era la misma discusión y siempre me daba risa pero ahora que le presto más cuidado, la hermana menor tenía la razón en algo ella tenía el mismo derecho de que las estrellas y la luna tuvieran el mismo brillo que el sol, pero por esa vez que en realidad le preste atención me dieron unas ganas gigantes de que la hermana menor se desquitara por una vez con la mayor y luego ocurrió lo extraño la sombra de la hermana menor se movió y se desvaneció de repente (fue un susto tremendo) y luego ella se desmayó, luego continuaron más cosas Bla Bla BLa yo me volví en un demente aprendí a dominar mis deseos pero los utilice para hacer daño yo no sabía que estaba haciendo daño hacia unas cuantas cosas "inocentes" para mi parecer como quemar las casas de los aldeanos porque según yo iba a jugar a los bomberos y nunca apague las llamas hacer que los hijos de los soldados de mataran unos a otros en un gran tablero de ajedrez y luego a los que sobrevivieron los encerré como mis mejores fichas en un cuarto donde no tenían siquiera donde ir al baño no juegue más ajedrez y los niños murieron de hambre cosas como esas hice y no caí en cuenta de que eso no era un juego, luego las dos hermanas (juro que a la mayor si le vi una sombra y la otra no la tenía) trajeron unos lindos cristales y esos cristales se iluminaron crearon un arcoíris y luego soy una estúpida roca; fue el tiempo más aburrido que he pasado pero no tanto como lo era pasar con Star Swirl el Barbado, y un muy buen día (gracias al cielo) dejo de ser una roca (¡hurra!) caigo al lindo y adorable pasto que no había visto desde hace mucho y delante mío a las dos hermanas (el hecho de que no halla mencionado el nombre de estas dos era que por más cabeza que le echara no recordaba sus nombre, tranquilo todo el mundo ya les voy a preguntar)

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- asombrada la hermana mayor me mira y responde con gentileza y serenidad

\- yo soy Celestia y ella es mi hermana Luna ¿no nos recuerdas Discord?

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 Memo-risas

A ese par si las recuerdo, no más que después de tanto tiempo se me olvido hasta su cumpleaños, (pobres que no esperen nada de mi parte) , yo les iba a decir eso pero como soy tan travieso y tan inteligente me hice el que no sabía nada de nada, cosa que hiso que les entrara una cara de confusión y que me llevaran a su lindo castillo, pero esposado, después de todo ellas me dan la confianza que yo les daría a ellas, la cual es muy mala, y como no si me sentaron en una silla para interrogarme, y hablaron y hablaron como loras mojadas, ¿Qué si iba a hacer daño?,¿Qué porque me había liberado?, a ver preguntas que no respondería por lógica, pero ese par insistía con las preguntas y sinceramente me aburrieron al punto de quedarme dormido.

-¡Discord!, ¡DESPIERTA!- ¿Cómo, cuándo qué?, ah es solo la azul que me está hablando, nada para prestar atención, sin embargo se me da la gana de cerrar los ojos por dos segundos y la _princesita_ tan adorable y linda, me arroja un vaso de agua fría a la cara

-¡¿Pero que hice ahora?!

-Ya deja de quedarte dormido y responde, ¿Cómo te liberaste?

-De esa prisión de roca...amm déjame pensarlo…. No sé- Luego esta me hace una cara de "me estas tomando del pelo", como que ya se está cansando de preguntar, (menos mal), pero la otra Celestia, le dice a su hermana que la deje hablar a solas conmigo, y esta insiste en quedarse, pero al final las dos quedan en que Luna se fuera y se fue no sin antes mi comentario

\- Oye, para tu información no estaba durmiendo, solo estaba recargando baterías- Luna no más rueda los ojos y cierra la puerta en cuanto a Celestia solo me mira muy seria, si ella estuviera en un concurso para no pestañear seguro que gana, pero bueno ahora ella va a continuar con el interrogatorio

\- Discord no somos tontas, tu nos recuerdas a nosotras, recuerdas todo lo que hiciste, y sabes lo que vas a hacer, admítelo planeas algo- que raro parece que lo supiera todo de mi como si me hubiera leído como a un libro

-Si quieres saber que planeo, no vez tú como vuelo- dije en tono filosófico, ella se quedó confundida un rato pero luego le hallo el sentido a la frase de doble sentido

-Bien si quieres jugar, juguemos tu juego, ¿cuál es tu bebida y golosina preferida?

\- ¿qué es esto un interrogatorio o una cita?, porque si es una cita ¡olvídate! De que yo pagare la cena cariño

-Solo responde

-La leche achocolatada y algodón de azúcar… contenta…

-¿prefieres que los objetos estén en orden o no?

\- oh me ofendes con esa pregunta tan obvia, Si por mi fuera que salgan volando donde les plazca, ya ¿porque estas preguntas tan raras?

-¿Cómo ves mi cabello?

\- No voy a decir que es el más hermoso de Ecuestria para saciar tu vanidad. Aunque tu cabello es todo un misterio… ¿cómo le haces para que permanezca así?

-¿Qué cómo lo ves?

\- Como una gran peluca de payaso-me quería reír a carcajadas pero esa mirada tan seria me lo impedía, no es bonito reírse solo porque te ven como un antisocial que se ríe de sí mismo- Celestia aunque sea sonríe, o has algo, pareces estatua…

-última pregunta, ¿Cómo lograste liberarte de tu prisión de roca?

-Yo que se

-ahh, que complicado eres, mira estoy tratando de ser lo más paciente contigo, pero hasta yo tengo un límite…

-Jajaja, Esto me recuerda, a aquella vez que casi se te cae el cabello por mi culpa- ella seguramente lo recordó porque de esa actitud seria se rio levemente

\- Me enoje tanto ese día, jumm la vergüenza más grande de mi vida, nunca en la vida mis amados ponis me habían visto tan fuera de casillas, pero esto no es sobre eso Discord,-dijo de nuevo entrando en un tono serio- tan solo respóndeme la pregunta

-Si ya te la respondo, solo recordemos los viejos tiempos

-por qué no hacemos lo contrario, me respondes primero y luego recordamos está bien?

-Tu tan manipuladora princesa, esto me recuerda cuando le dijiste casi lo mismo a Star Swirl, él te dijo que primero hacías un hechizo y luego saldrías por tu pedacito de pastel y tú le dijiste que harías lo contrario y las cosas te salieron mal

-Jeje cierto, cierto, me comí ese postre y al usar el hechizo casi vómito, Star Swirl no más se reía por mi insolencia, pero ya Discord ¿Cómo te liberaste?

-Que intensa, tanto como las veces que te peleabas con tu hermana

-¿Cómo te enteraste que peleábamos?

\- Bueno querida, ustedes dos no son de lo más silenciosas que digamos, en todo el castillo se escuchaban sus discusiones, que gracioso, acabo de recordar cuando la acusaste de comer tu pastel, y al final te acordaste que te lo comiste tu jaja que divertido es el caos

-Sí, casi la ahorco por eso- Celestia se rasco la nuca- termine pidiéndole disculpas por eso, y ella como venganza me arrojo un pastel en la cara mientras dormía- Celestia al recordar eso comenzó a reír, de una leve risita a una carcajada y como era contagiosa yo también me reí

-Jeje ¡Celestia hasta que por fin te ríes un poco!, ves que es divertido no ser tan estricta

-Está bien, solo acordarme de eso… no más me pone un tanto risueña, me contestaras la pregunta verdad que si?

-tu tan chistosa, verdad que no, no te la respondere

-¡Discord!- ya la yegua esta se enojó conmigo, y tanto que me costó verla reírse- ¿Cómo escapaste de la roca?

-Tú no lo sabes, nooo princesa, estas muy mal, se supone que tú lo sabes todo

-Discord yo no lo sé todo… no me voy a poner de adivinadora para saber tus planes, tus conspiraciones, o tus escapes, respóndeme de una maldita vez ¿Cómo te liberaste?

-Bueno pero no te enojes… no más que el caos me libero, eso es todo lo que se no sigas preguntando que me canso de tanta pregunta

-El caos te libero…-dijo en voz baja, pensando tratando de hallarle el sentido a lo que dije, y yo no más pienso, en que si ya la hice reír con un recuerdo y no me dejo ir ahora, le diré otro que la hará llorar, a ver si así tengo el mínimo chance de irme.

-Si, el caos me libero… Al igual que lo hizo con tu hermana- Celestia me mira un tanto confusa- sabes por qué?... porque si no la hubiera liberado mi caos ,seguramente ella de solas palabras no hubiera pasado

-A que te refieres- me dice y me mira ella con una seriedad y molestia inmensa

-me refiero a que, sus peleas solo hubieran quedado en peleas, pero mi caos le abrió los ojos y ella paso a hechos, debió hacerlo, no se ha cuales, pero lo hizo y si no lo va a hacer- En ese instante se quedó sorprendida ante tal confesión, y luego frunció el ceño y de suponer me iba a regañar, así que mi plan salió como un carajo, me salió muy mal

-A sí que… tú le hiciste eso a mi hermana- me confundió, no tengo idea a que se refiere- tú le introdujiste ideas en la cabeza…- le interrumpo y digo

-Pa pa pa, ¿princesa no entiendo, que ideas, le metí en la cabeza de su hermana?

-¡El caos!, le introdujiste el caos en sus pensamientos, y eso la llevo a que intentara matarme, y que me obligara a desterrarla a la luna

-woow, woow, woow, la desterraste a la luna?- por poco y se me cae la cola de la impresión-, que mala hermana eres Celestia, pero ve el lado bueno, de no haberlo hecho seguirían peleando por tonterías.- dije tratando de tener la razón

\- ¿Lado bueno?, ¿crees que eso tiene su lado bueno?, eso no tiene nada de bueno Discord, ella se sintió y se sigue sintiendo culpable por algo que pensó era su culpa, pero no, es todo culpa tuya

-A mí no me culpes, la culpa la tienes tú, porque tú alimentaste su caos mental con tus discusiones y eso la despertó, libero todo el caos dentro de ella, al igual que lo hizo conmigo cuando estaba en mi estatua, que no más las discusiones de alguien formaron el caos suficiente para liberarme

Ya la regué, como se me ocurre decirle eso, le acabo de decir lo que sucedió para liberarme, que gran desventaja y ahora que sabe lo que ocasioné no me va a dejar ir tan fácil, acabo de meter la pata. Ella no más trato de tomar su aptitud seria después de que la saque de casillas, y así poderme hablar

-Discord… seré de lo más piadosa contigo, porque bueno si tienes razón en un punto, pero eso que hiciste por lo de Luna y por lo demás merece un castigo

-No te pareció suficiente con convertirme en roca- dije en tono de berrinche

-No, primero escucha… tu castigo será disculparte con todos los ponis, con la gran mayoría, primero con mi hermana y…

-Que pida disculpas… Noooo señorita no, prefiero que me destierres a la Luna

-¡Discord!

-Jeje Celestia enserio me estas pidiendo eso… no lo hare… no me disculpare con nadie, ni siquiera contigo… así que mejor me largo

-No te puedes ir

-Estas segura de eso- le digo mostrando mis garras libres, y ella se levantó de súbito, más sorprendida de lo común, estuvo a punto de lanzarme un hechizo pero le gane, con mis poderes la encerré en un gran frasco de vidrio a prueba de magia y ruido, en ese preciso instante Luna llego con los guardias a punto de lanzarme también un hechizo, pero a todos ellos les gane, a los guardias los encerré en burbujas irrompibles y a Luna la congele completamente, tranquilos que seguiría con vida aunque estuviera encerrada en hielo…

-ADIOS TONTOS JAJAJA- dije finalmente para ir a formar caos


End file.
